Fire emblem: alternate world
by pixelgamer2508
Summary: What would happen if robin awoke in Lucina's timeline without his memories of his past? Well, this fanfic explores exactly that! expect violence, romance, and lots, I mean lots, of spoilers! inspiration was drawn from another book similar to this one, work in progress, expect some mistakes.
1. Chapter one: a not so pleasant awakening

(ok, first try at this, lets hope i do it right for my first time! hopefully there aren't too many errors!)

A sudden flare of pain surges through the white haired males body, the pain coming from a wound to the chest. Not a very pleasant way to wake up to say the least. What had happened here? He had no time to think before more pain rushed through his body.

"Please calm down, were only trying to help you sir. Damnit... where the hell is Cynthia with her Pegasus."

A blue haired, masked woman was the first thing the man saw when the pain settled down. A liquid was being applied to his wound, soothing the pain. He stated silent and watched, looking around for a second, seeing a few people fighting off what looked to be reanimated corpses. Soon a bandage was applied around his wound and the woman helped him up.

"Thank... you..."

He was still weak from his injury and his thoughts were occupied on trying to remember what had happened. He couldn't remember a thing, not even an image. A flying horse like creature soon came into his sight, a Pegasus, with a woman riding the majestic creature through the sky.

"Cynthia! Over here!"

The pegasus soon landing and the man soon found himself on top of it, before passing out again.

"Lucina, what about the others? You can't fight them all alone!"

"Just go cynthia, i promise you i will return with all our allies, owain, inigo, all of them. Just get that man to safety!"

(Hey guys! This is gonna be a work in progress, it probably is not gonna be very good, feel free to criticize! Other chapters will most likely be longer, much longer!)


	2. chapter two: amnesia

The male soon found himself awake in a bed with a woman whose blue hair was tied up on both sides sitting next to them. He tried to sit up and found it suprisingly easy, was his wounds healed all ready?

"O-oh, your awake! thats good news, i thought you might have been a goner back there!"

"Uh... thanks? I guess theres not much better to say. Who are you and... Where are the others that hepped save me?"

"Me? Oh, I'm cynthia, the others are here too, they're amazing fighters. What about you? What's your name?"

"My... name? What was my name?"

He couldn't remember that so he shrugged it off for now.

"I don't know.."

"Really? Thats strange, maybe that wound of yours left you with amnesia or something."

"I guess so."

Another blue haired woman walked into the room, a smile on there face as he saw the man awake. He looked at the mans eyes and hair color.

"White hair, We haven't seen anyone with white hair in a while."

She was thinking aloud, the man looking up to him.

"Reminds of a friend my father always talked about. Chrom... he was quite the talker to me."

That name, chrom. It triggered something in robins memories, a sharp pain surging through his head, nothing he couldn't handle though. Brief images of flashbacks he couldn't make out. Aside from one.

"My name... it's... Robin? Yes, my name is Robin."

Cynthia looked at Robin slightly suprised.

"Well that's some of the amnesia gone I guess, that's good!"

The other girl looked at Robin with a questioning face.

"Amnesia, so you don't remember anything?"

"I'm afraid i dont..."

"Well, that's fine. If you was an enemy you would have a mission, and you don't remember it so that makes you safe."

"An... enemy? What do you mean?"

"Well... that doesn't matter, you'll meet them eventually. My name is Lucina, daughter of the past exalt, Chrom."

That name again, Chrom. This time he wasn't hit with a surge of pain but got a strange feeling, as if he knew that name.

"Chrom... seems familiar to me. Maybe i heard of him before I lost my memories. Oh, and I remember what the continent looks like, kingdoms and stuff. Ylistol, Plegia, Ferox and Valm to the west."

"Well that's good, at least you know your way around, come, I will introduce you to the others."

"Others? How many is others?"

"Hmm... well, we have quite a high amount of soldiers but there are some particular ones."

Robin stood up and followed Lucina outside the room, which led outside to his suprise. It was all camps, as if they didn't have a place to live. He wasn't really surprised, he did them fighting reanimated corpses a while ago.

"Everyone, gather round, I have a new recruit to introduce!"

Everyone looked over and soon stood up, the ones inside leaving there tents. They soon gathered around her and Robin.

"This is Robin, a man we saved in our most recent skirmish, he doesn't remember much, only his name and the continents layout. We will soon give him a test of power to see how well he can perform combat wise and strategically when under pressure. Feel free to get yourself aquainted with everyone Robin."

Lucina gave him a quick pat on the back and walked off.


End file.
